Networking technologies using mesh techniques, such as mobile ad-hoc network (MANET), offer users the promise of increased reliability, security, and resistance to attack owing to the avoidance of relying on only a small number of critical infrastructure components. Additionally, mesh networks may utilize spread spectrum technologies such as frequency hopping and Direct Sequence Code Division Multiple Access (DS-CDMA) to provide further resistance to attack (e.g., signal jamming). However, mesh networking technologies, particularly MANETs utilizing spread spectrum wireless communications, may be unable to establish new links due to attacks, such as signal jamming. For instance, jamming of communication channels during a handshake phase may prevent nodes of a mesh network from sharing connection information necessary to establish jamming resistant links between nodes. In another example, jamming may prevent nodes of a mesh network from detecting each other, thereby preventing establishment of new links within a mesh network.
Therefore, there is a need for approaches allowing new links of a mesh network to be formed during an attack of the network, particularly a signal jamming of the network.